


—(••÷[ ₮ⱧɆ ₵ɄⱤ₴ɆĐ Ø₦Ɇ₴ ]÷••)—

by dragonv61



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Other, still in the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonv61/pseuds/dragonv61
Summary: Silence is my friend until My world is shattered and these new sounds scare me.
Relationships: Gianna/Sui, Sui/Miuyhb, Tiana/Sui, YouTubers - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Youtube AU’s





	—(••÷[ ₮ⱧɆ ₵ɄⱤ₴ɆĐ Ø₦Ɇ₴ ]÷••)—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suisui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisui/gifts).



> This was in the works for two years.

November 9, 1918 

~4:52 PM

(Sui’s POV.)

Rain and lighting roared through the White bloody plains, the withered branches cackled and broke under our feet and wheat burned the sky gray, the sounds of rifles, guns, and cannons can be heard far out in the heavy rain. My sister laid in the once green grass, lifeless and drowned of color. My friend laid right next to her, with the same expression as her, but I couldn’t see his face, it was full of bullet holes. 

I lay there tears rolling down my face, as I held my friend bridle style. The sounds of war were deaf to my ears and the only thing I could hear was my cries of angst and my rapid breathing. There was a gunshot near, but I didn’t want to hear, there was a man screaming in sheer pain but I didn't want to hear that either, there was the voice of someone calling out to me, but I didn’t want to hear that too. 

I wanted to scream, but there was no sound coming out, only sobs that rocked my body still. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, they pulled harshly and tried to pull me away, but I didn’t flinch “get your hands off me!” I exclaimed, I whipped my head towards the person and saw it was a man that was probably around their twenties. 

“Hey its okay! The pirates are here to help us!” I didn’t understand why he sounded so--happy why was he so bright and so godly? And why was he smiling?!?! 

(0:00 - 1:22) Opening Song - [ https://youtu.be/EhgDibw7vB4 ](https://youtu.be/EhgDibw7vB4)

  
October 11, 2020

~8:29 AM

As my eyes flutter open, the sun spews and hits my face. I close my eyes again and just lay there, until I hear someone open the bathroom door. I look and see that it’s Gianna...and she’s naked. “Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake” I turn my head towards the blank wall; blush creeping up my face. “Can you please put on clothes or atleast a shirt!” 

I hear Gianna sigh, “you have seen me naked since we were eight Sui, there’s nothing to be ashamed of” I can just imagine her striking a pose and blowing a raspberry.Pervert. 

I can hear Gianna walk over to most definitely my wardrobe; and rustle through there. “Are you dressed yet?” I hear another rustle before I hear a thud “Yep!” I turn back only to see her in a shirt too large for her slim and tiny body. “You look like an idiot,” I say with a smirk, “I look nothing like an idiot! I think look gorgeous” she says while doing a pose.

I can feel my face tug into a devilish smile “you definitely look beautiful with a shirt that says ‘T-shirt’ on the front” before I can get the last laugh, I get a mouth full of pillow and feathers. 

“Hey what was that for!” as she stomps away I get up off my bed and walk to my doorway and call out to her, “can you atleast return my shirt back later?” I only get a huff and ‘whatever’ as a response. I sigh. 

October 11, 2020

~9:14 AM

As I walk downstairs towards the main floor, I can hear some noises that are now getting louder. As I landed on the last step, I look and see that there are customers, “why are there customers in nine o’ clock in the morning?” I ask “the boss opened up the store earlier today,” said one of the workers baking “why though? Isn’t she sick with the flu she’s supposed to be resting and getting better not working!” I exclaim.

I was about to turn head and go off on the boss about working when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head and see that it’s Gianna “I know what you mean, I tried to talk her out of working, but you know how she is; she doesn’t like sitting on the sidelines doing nothing” I sigh for probably the fifteenth time today. “Fine, but if she passes out ima-” “take her role as boss and forcefully make her sleep for all eternity” she says as she cuts me off. 

Gianna squeezes my shoulder one last time before returning her hand by her side “Come on, let's go and do the trash, or else the boss will most positively kick you out for real this time,” she says, “it was one time Gianna, one time!” she giggles at the memory, “she might just bop you on the head for good luck before she sends you.”

As I chase Gianna around the kitchen the customers, laugh at the scene playing in the kitchen while others just ignore or get and leave. “Get back here!” when I finally catch up with her I feel a arua hovering over me, and the laughter is much quieter than usual almost like giggles. “Sui…” I freeze and so gingerly, I turn my head around, and right there standing over me with a dark aura that can make a man wet themselves; is my boss.

As the customer's watches, there's a hush that falls over the cafe, there's a moment when nothing is said or spoken only the sounds of grills and ovens cooking, I don’t say anything only stare in horror at what is to come, I'm not being whacked on the head yet so there’s a good chance I might be able to get out of this without punishment; I try and form words, but my lips quiver and my jaw can barely move. 

As her gaze gets stronger I get knocked out of my state of fear and try and lessen my punishment “Heyy Tiana!” she doesn’t look amused at all, looks like I’m gonna have to rezort to plan B! “That’s boss to you mister” yep I’m so dead. 

October 11, 2020

~10:00

As one of the workers closes the door and flips the sign over to ‘Closed’ I wave goodbye to the last customer. “Welp, I’m burned out” I say to no one in particular. 

I can hear someone approche from behind “me too, but I think we had a pretty nice day” I sigh and looked towards Gianna. “Do you think I'm gonna get kicked out?” Gianna chuckles and leans more into the counter “I don’t think you need to worry about getting kicked out” i make a face as my smirk is plastered on my face “yea your right, I shouldn’t worry, I should be worrying about the demon beside me” “HEY! That was mean Sui!” she pushes me slightly as we share a good laugh. 

As the laughter dies down I close my eyes and take a moment to think to myself. The wind blowing from the open window as the cold breeze catches up to me, and the october leaves welcome themselves in uninvited. The slight breeze is cold enough to send a shiver down my spine, I don’t hear Gianna rustle next to me. 

To Sui, the inaudible words are equal to the forest itself that are highly represented by the color of his hair and eyes. The forest that held the arms clothed in greens of every palate and none with the verdant hues; thick and old with every trace of the roots twisted deep in the mother earth to have it still protecting, cradling the beings that held dear to it. 

It was a forest of peace, but the silent tone that caked around it clearly defines the ghostly word divergent. It held no warmth that welcomed him nor his friend. As if the forest itself that shows the promising spring has quickly diminished by the cold wind that was just passing by.

If I were to describe it, it would be identical to mother earth, screaming in pain, but also laughing. As if Gianna heard my gloomy thoughts she suddenly pulled me into a hug, and did two laps of soothing circles on my back. 

Sui didn’t know where he got the line from, but he felt like it was someone he knew that died a long time ago. 

“Gianna why are you hugging me?” she looked at me and said “I don’t know I just wanted to comfort you” I broke eye contact with her, and huffed today has been less stressful to say the least. My smile was bright even if it didn’t reach my eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**THE END.**

For now at least. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Characters** _(and characters in the near future)_

Gianna

Sui

Tiana

Miuybh 

Bebbit 

Savannah (Author)

**Notes**.

Hello! I know it has been awhile since I have watched your videos and I would like to say that I am sorry for not making this sooner, it’s just that I had transferred to eight grade and my brother went to the army my other brother got into a car crash I had exams, it was a crazy time. I had trouble coming up with an idea and then I had a moment where I got lazy, so yea. I hope you enjoyed the story I made for you, and sorry again!

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
